The Pain I Feel
by The Soup
Summary: He's suffered so much. There's no one to talk to, no one who cares. But finally, the people can understand. This is the rockin' roll song, written in Dante's Point of Veiw. Finally, he can be set free from the pain...


Disclaimer: You can't take it! Er, I mean, this song is mine, but Devil  
May Cry (as a whole) belongs and is copyrighted by Capcom. Yeah, I know.We all want it, but Capcom won't share!

Dante: (Steps away from Seal, ensuring his safety)Well, anyway. This song is sung to a rock n' roll beat that I wrote,  
unfortunately, however, I can't explain what it's like. It was a rainy  
night, 'round 11:30, and I wrote it listening to the rain and thunder  
(guitar and drum solos in my brain) that went on until the first rays of  
morning shone through the clouds. What a beautiful sight... I decided thatit had enough heart and soul to be read on FF.net.In case you didn't read the summary, the song is sung in Dante's Point of View. It's how he feels, some hints about his past, a little bit how he  
lives, and a few other things, like ideals and pathos. Yes, the poem is  
pretty... versatile... and it might get confusing, but think about – I couldn'tget to sleep, I was bored, and it was written some time between 11:30 and6:30 in the a.m. (I dozed off once or twice...) I did pretty damn good forbeing half-asleep while writing!O.K., enough is enough. If you want to, please read any of my other  
stories, like my Devil May Cry, and review them, along with this. Here yougo:The Pain I Feel  
-----  
I took  
What no one would give meI want  
To be set freeNobody sees what's inside  
I feel dead but  
Am I alive?Someone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the lightI do and dream  
What people don't dare  
To believeI see  
Why guilt haunts meI have walked  
Through the night.  
Lost without senses,  
Without sight  
I had forgotten  
How the wind felt,  
How blue is the sky as well as bright.Was I numb? Was I blind?  
Am I wrong? Am I right?

Someone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the light

Stormy nights  
Rainy days  
Dark clouds  
Dark waysStill I strongly remember the day  
My life changed  
The day I turned my back on  
The demon blood  
Flowin' in my veinsThat day, my heart grew icy with  
The hate  
The pain.  
It became numb.  
I had shed one tear  
And then I picked up the gunSomeone tell me –  
How can I  
Be set free?  
Someone understand –  
The pain that burns  
Inside of me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Still I don't  
See the light  
See the lightI'm in the middle of a  
Devil's War  
Fightin' in style  
With my Woozy –  
The bloody swordI'm lovin' how  
I make the demons run  
Crazy shootin' style  
They fear the sight of my gunsSomeone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the lightThen came that day,  
Again ev'rythin' changed  
When I heard her name –Trish-  
Saw her faceShe took me on a misson  
That I won't soon forget  
The one in the catherdral where  
Me an' Destiny metDestiny came on a wild, white horse  
Bearin' the message  
That what was comin' was worse...Someone tell me –  
How can I  
Be set free?  
Someone understand –  
The pain that burns  
Inside of me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Still I don't  
See the light  
See the lightI still don't see the light but  
I sure can fight!  
I don't care –  
What's wrong or right  
'Cause I'm the one  
Who hunts in the nightSomeone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the lightDevils may fear, devils may feel –  
All they know is how  
Pain is realDevils don't give in, they don't cry –  
I know its true  
'cause they put up a fightDevil May Cry, Devil will die –  
I'm still confused –  
Who's wrong?  
Who's right?Someone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the lightSomeone tell me –  
How can I  
Be set free?  
Someone understand –  
The pain that burns  
Inside of me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Still I don't  
See the light  
See lightI fight for vengence...  
I fight for my late family  
Their deaths...  
It's killin' me!Someone tell me –  
What it's like to  
Live free?  
Someone please see –  
What's in the past that  
Haunts me  
Set aside  
From wrong an' right  
Never did  
See the light  
See the lightHuntin' an' killin' – two different things.  
As different as the color  
On an angel's wings.  
Black, like Death,  
Like the Darkest Sin  
White, like life,  
Hope for the ones  
Who're gonna winSomeone will see –  
The torment inside  
An' help me free  
Somebody understands –  
The anger,  
The anguish,  
That roars in meI didn't know what light was,  
But now...  
I know, I feel,  
I see...  
I see...  
  
-------  
"...and how does that make you feel?" Heh. Don't ask where that came from.  
You know the drill:  
Review this story  
for me, please  
Let your opion  
be set free  
If I like  
what you say,  
I'll see what  
I can do –  
About makin'  
a story/poem  
For all of you!  
Aha, that was random... Okay, do as the SCROLL HAS COMMANDED, and I will to.  
:)  
Bye! An' thanks!  
Dante: That was my line! 


End file.
